Minccino
Minccino (Japanese: チラーミィ Chillarmy) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves into when exposed to a Shiny Stone. Biology Minccino is a furry, gray chinchilla-like Pokémon with scruffs of fur on its head and neck. It has large ears on the sides of its head with red insides partly covered by tufts of fur. It has large, brown eyes and a small, dot-like nose. Its limbs are somewhat rounded and small, and its ears and tail have white tips. The tail is also long and particularly furry. This tail acts like a broom as Minccino uses it to clean its den. It also brushes another Minccino with its tail to greet it. It prefers clean habitats, and it obsesses with cleaning dirty items. It can also use its tail to perform it and its evolution's signature move, . In the anime Major appearances Bianca's Minccino 's Minccino debuted in Minccino-Neat and Tidy!, where it was initially a wild Pokémon. It stole 's new Badge case in order to clean it, and ultimately got caught in one of Bianca's Poké Balls. Other A Minccino with the ability to appeared in PK22. This Minccino would frequently sing, causing and 's other Pokémon to fall asleep, which would make it angry and puff up, much like 's role. Multiple Minccino appeared in There's a New Gym Leader in Town!. They were among the Pokémon at Cheren's Trainers' School scared by the loud intercom. Minor appearances Minccino debuted in In The Shadow of Zekrom!, under the ownership of a child. It was seen running alongside some children in the streets of Nuvema Town. A little boy's Minccino appeared in A Connoisseur's Revenge!, where it was being examined by an S-class Pokémon Connoisseur. Multiple Trainers' Minccino were also seen at a Poké Mart near Castelia City. A Minccino appeared in Battling for the Love of Bug-Types!. A Minccino appeared in 's flashback in Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster!. It was one of her many Pokémon friends as a little girl back in the Village of Dragons. Three Minccino appeared in Gotta Catch A Roggenrola!. A Minccino appeared in A Fishing Connoisseur in a Fishy Competition!, under the ownership of a participant in a fishing competition. A Minccino appeared in Mannes's garden in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. Multiple Minccino appeared in A Maractus Musical!. Multiple Minccino appeared in The Lonely Deino!, under the care of a owner named Bobby. A 's Minccino made a cameo appearance in Cilan Takes Flight. A Trainer's Minccino made a cameo appearance in Climbing the Tower of Success!. A Minccino appeared in Clash of the Connoisseurs! as a resident of Stonesthrow Town. A Minccino physically appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice. Multiple Minccino also appeared during the legend. A Trainer's Minccino appeared in Jostling for the Junior Cup!. A Minccino briefly appeared in the 's flashback in A Village Homecoming!. A Trainer's Minccino appeared in Curtain Up, Unova League!. A Minccino made a cameo in Mission: Defeat Your Rival!, under the ownership of Katharine. A Minccino appeared in a flashback in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!. Multiple Minccino appeared in Secrets From Out of the Fog! as some of the Pokémon living at N's hideout. A Trainer's Minccino appeared in Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness! as one of the cruise ship passengers. A Trainer's Minccino appeared in a flashback in The Island of Illusions!, where it was seen at the Grand Spectrala Islet Pokémon Center. A Minccino appeared in 's flashback in Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Two Minccino appeared in The Journalist from Another Region!, with one under the ownership of a Trainer and the other appearing in a fantasy or a flashback. A Minccino appeared in a flashback in Survival of the Striaton Gym!. Two Minccino appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, where they were among the Pokémon seen at Nebel Plateau. A Trainer's Minccino appeared in Real Life...Inquire Within!, where it received treatment from Ash and at the Pokémon Center. Once they were finished, gave it back to its Trainer. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Like in the games, Professor Juniper owns a Minccino. She uses her tail to help with cleaning and first appeared in Fussing and Fighting. A Trainer's Minccino appeared in An Odd Speech and Frozen World. A Minccino appeared as the pre-evolved form of 's in a flashback in A Direct Attack and a Daunting Defense. A Minccino appeared in Special Delivery as one of the Pokémon competing in 's Pokémon Musical. Minccino had a cameo appearance as one of the Pokémon employed by the BW Agency in Growing Pains. A Minccino appeared in a fantasy in A Misunderstanding. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , and , Cold Storage}} , , and (Hidden Grotto) }} , , , and (Hidden Grotto) }} |} |} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Meadow: Trailhead Field, Seabreeze Trail, World Axle - B1F}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Aurora, Terrera, Yaksha, Dragnor}} |area=Ragged Mountain (1F-5F), Miragesands (1F-29F), Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber), Treat Road (1F-19F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Dream Gate: Flame Dance}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 6}} |area=Rainbow Park: Stage 46 Blau Salon: Stage 438}} |area=Black Realm: Blustery Grove (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Waltzing Glade (All Areas)}} |area=Area 24: Stage 02}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aqua Tail|Water|Physical|90|90|10}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15||'}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|*}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Mud-Slap|Ground|Special|20|100|10}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Tail Whip|Normal|Status|—|100|30}} By tutoring Side game data |- dropped until she could give it back. }} |- when its link is improved while its Warrior is equipped with a Shiny Stone |link= }} |- |} Evolution |no2=573 |name2=Cinccino |type1-2=Normal }} Sprites Trivia *The Poké Toy item is based on Minccino's tail. *It is possible for the Minccino that appears in the "world of Pokémon" intro in to be Shiny. *Minccino and its evolution Cinccino were designed by Atsuko Nishida. *Minccino is the only Pokémon to be part of the "world of Pokémon" intro that evolves in its games' sequel, evolving into Cinccino between the events of Black and White and . *He appears in the episode, Karen Softy, where he becomes Karen's adopted Pokemon. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Origin Minccino is based on a . Its tail may be based on s or s, as they use their tails to clean their dens. Name origin Minccino may be a combination of ''mini (referring to its miniature size), (an animal known for its fur and its use in women's clothing), or mince (to make smaller), and or . The suffix ''-ino'' or ''-cino'' is also a diminutive to denote something small. Chillarmy is a combination of chinchilla and charm. In other languages and charm |fr=Chinchidou|frmeaning=From chinchilla and |es=Minccino|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Picochilla|demeaning=From and Chinchilla |it=Minccino|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=치라미 Chillarmy|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=泡沫栗鼠 Pàomòlìshǔ|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |hr=Mincinno|hrmeaning=From English name |ru=Минччино Minchchino|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |sr=Minćino|srmeaning=From English name }} Related articles * Bianca's Minccino External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Shiny Stone Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Characters